Talk:Goku Black
Goku Black? Why are we putting adjectives after the nouns? This is English, not Japanese. We don't need overly literal translations, it only looks ridiculous (a la Super Saiyan Full Power). -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 02:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :Herms says that it's literal translation is "Goku Black". I'm not sure if we should switch the orders or not. -- 21:32, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :While the literal ''translation is Goku Black, like IStoleThePies said, if we're going to use English dub names ("Tien Shinhan", anyone?) we should use English grammar. Of course, it'll probably take six months for people to realize this, then a year later we'll all be shaking our heads, just like with Super Saiyan Blue. ::That's not how it works, though. First, the name is literally "Goku Black", and until an English dub name is announced, that's the name of the character. Second, it seems like Goku is more of a descriptor than Black, as at least one promotional text refers to the character simply as "Black". Third, Super Saiyan Blue ''still gets referred to as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan in various mediums, and while Super Saiyan Blue has been acknowledged as a nickname in-universe, it's exactly that, a nickname. Not that I'd be opposed to the page being renamed Super Saiyan Blue, but I digress. — Zero-ELEC (talk) 02:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Video Game Appearances Goku Black isn't confirmed yet to be in any games, so why should we keep it now? Plus, Super Dragon Ball Heroes isn't real. Regular Dragon Ball Heroes is, but not Super Dragon Ball Heroes Creeperman129 (talk) 21:22, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :[http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf Super Dragon Ball Heroes] is a thing, also hey, look, it's Goku Black in Dragon Ball Heroes! — Zero-ELEC (talk) 23:37, June 9, 2016 (UTC) : Super Dragon Ball Heroes Pre-Release: http://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/corp/press/100000422330885.pdf :A comment from Akira Toriyama: ::漫画家 鳥山明さんのコメント ::いつも「ドラゴンボールヒーローズ」を遊んでくれてありがとうございます！ ::昨年 5 周年を迎えて、ますます盛り上がっていると聞き、原作者としてとてもうれしく ::思っています。 ::サイヤ人のように、どんどん進化する『スーパードラゴンボールヒーローズ』をこれから ::もぜひ楽しんでやってください！！ ::Translation:"Thanks for always playing Dragon Ball Heroes! As the original author, I was really happy to hear last year how it was entering its fifth year and still doing better than ever. Just like the Saiyans, it's constantly evolving; from now on, please enjoy Super Dragon Ball Heroes!!" source The Rush (talk)23:47, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry! My mistake. Creeperman129 (talk) 01:16, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Black "Goku Black" is being refered to in the series as just "Black", I think we should just switch the page name to "Black". It might be a bit too soon to tell, but I don't think there were any mentions of "Goku Black" in the new episode at all. Thoughts? -- 00:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say it's too early to rename just yet. Considering this is a new character I would say "Goku Black" or "Black Goku" (whatever you guys prefer) would make it easier for less experienced viewers to find the character. Black can conflict with Staff Officer Black and for that reason, keeping Goku Black for now until further notice would be ideal. :Apparently someone has been playing around with page moves and tangled a bunch of pages and templates together with Goku Black. Black's techniques I think we should add a technique list for Black. Specifically Kamehameha. Black is seen using it in the opening.Mielgrb10 (talk) 15:35, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Earrings Where has the two Earrings come from? None of the images show the other one. Only the green. Edit: Added Signature Pauldarklord (talk) 08:19, June 17, 2016 (UTC) on that note why is the comparison for the earings lord demigra when it's clearly a portora earing? TwistedGears (talk) 08:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's not "clearly" a Potara earring, it has different colors and the potara come in sets. It may be a potara earring, but it resembles Demigra's green earrings instead. -- 13:48, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :Zarbon's earrings looks like the potaras as well. but was not significant for his character and power. the same could also be said for black. 0551E80Y (talk) 14:39, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sure Black's earring will come into play later, but comparing it to Demigra's is mainly for description purposes. -- 14:51, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Well... No-one ever said Black's earings being Potara- OR Demigra not having Potara. ...That and Demigra and Black do indeed have similar Earings, I cannot tell them apart each other, really. MakutaDethos (talk) 00:32, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Quote? I'm just wondering if the quote that somebody put at the top of the page is actually legitimate, since the subbed episodes aren't exactly the same as the ones in english, and the subbed translations can vary depending on who translates it, so this quote wouldn't be exactly correct. So does this information matter in general or not. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 14:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :In general, we want to best translation. Again generalizing (because it's not always the case), licensed translations are often better than fan translations. Licensed translations interpret the meaning of the statements and may change the wording to reflect that, while fan translations tend toward literal word-for-word and occasionally miss the meaning. As for the quote, it seems like an accurate reflection of Goku Black's personality from what we've observed of him so far. 23:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Relation with Zamasu I am confused. What is the relationship between a Kai from Universe 10 and a black demon who takes the appearancce of Goku? Maybe Zamasu created Goku Black to destroy other universe or something and made it seem like he was inconspicous in it. I don't really know. TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:22, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think someone mentioned a theory that he might be an alternate future version of Zamasu or something who came to Universe 6 to destroy all humans. Maybe to prevent two Goku Black's from showing up Goku would have to go to Zamasu and apologize about it and show him why not all humans are bad. JokerJay779 (talk) 03:56, August 3, 2016 (UTC) JokerJay please use the enter bar to move down and then use ":" to put your message directly under the message above yours. :Oh sorry I didn't know. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:52, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think Black is Zamasu but he has some connection to him :My theory is that Zamasu forced or persuaded a fusion with an alternate timeline Goku, taking his power and becoming the strongest being in the universe. It would explain the similar ki Goku felt on Zamasu but not the exact same as Black, not realizing that the hint he's not feeling is his own. -- Zepwik (talk) 17:03, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Extremely long quote Can we do something about the very long quote on the top of the page? I think it's awesome and all, but the first quote of a page should be much shorter and sweeter than that, maybe three short sentences at most. This is literally a paragraph. Maybe reduce it to just "I must take upon the grand task of removing humanity forever, in place of the Gods who refuse to admit their mistake"? The same goes for Vegeta's long, long quote. It's certainly one of my favorite moments in the series, but all of that just for the first quote? -- 23:39, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Agree, there such more quotes than this extremely large one. A wiki should be be a fast enclyclopeida 23:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. We could use a small portion of the current one if we can't find something better. 00:36, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Picture Can we have a new pic for Black? His now looks so derp. :First off please sign your posts here and second off we prefer full body pictures instead of the one you put in the infobox. His gi is not dark grey A gi refers to an entire outfit. Only ''Black's top is dark grey, so it's silly to say his entire outfit is dark grey based on that. Furthermore, his top is known as a ''sleeveless jacket; that's what it's called in actual martial arts. In Japanese, it's called "uwagi". This translates to "jacket" in English. Stop using terms incorrectly. Strawberries1 (talk) 06:16, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::A gi refers to an entire outfit. Black's uwagi (jacket) is light grey, and the under suit or jumpsuit is dark grey. The term being used is incorrect here.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 22:55, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Black and Zamasu's ki I'm starting to believe that Black was created using Zamasu's darker intentions, which is why they have a similar ki. It might also explain how they would win this battle. To kill Future Zamasu, they have to kill Black since they're both connected. :If yo read the top of the page, Talk pages are not for discussion so this should be talked about over at the forums. Thanks for discussing though Meshack (talk) 08:56, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Goku Black and Hit Fusion confirmed for Dragon Ball Fusions (Hadrimon (talk) 13:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC)) Is this real or not? (Haveorc (talk) 14:11, September 23, 2016 (UTC)) Use a source to back the image up, because that looks like a Tekka+Goku fusion character in Hit's clothing.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore petition for db fusions outside of japan-euro-amerca 14:13, September 23, 2016 (UTC) No. It is only the avatar of a user of a thread on Kanzenshuu that combined Tekka with Hit's costume. 17:38, September 23, 2016 (UTC) "Black" Goku lol! :) I know this is completely unrelated to anything you guys are talking about but why is Future Bulma so racist! She is way smarter than that. Out of all the names she could've picked, she picked "Black Goku" seriously. It sounds like what a ten year old would name Goku's evil twin. Yes I am referencing Legendary Adwang becuase I agree with him. The name is uncreative and lame. Makes me laugh though, everytime. Made some edits in the "Goku Black" article I've added some images of recent episodes and changed his thumbnail image. In my personal opinion, my image is better than the previous one. HygorBohmHubner (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner :The image you used has a much lower quality than the previous one. The other edits are fine, though. -- 21:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Not really important but, why does it say that black debuted in Resurrection F? Kurukuru-chan1 (talk) 01:56, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Because in the DB Super storytelling, Black technically made his first appearance in Revival of F, which takes place before Future Trunks Saga HygorBohmHubner (talk) 02:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC)HygorBohmHubner But that's the super adaptation. Super isn't a movie :/ Kurukuru-chan1 (talk) 14:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Timeline? There is something I don't get. So is the Zamasu who switched bodies with Goku from another timeline in which Goku sirvived and Zamasu and him fought? That is never made clear. And besides, which timeline did this Zamsu come from and which timeline was Goku still alive in? The creators did not make that clear enough. Can anybody like clear this up? TNTDiscoCisco (talk) 13:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) It'll be in the next episode. Look at the preview, it has multiple parts with flashbacks, like Zamasu taking Gowasu's Potara and Goku Black and Zamasu making a pact. We'll all have to wait 'til then. Creeperman129 (talk) 13:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :There are 5 time rings, one for each Alternate timeline. So, 1. "Main timeline"; 2."Future Trunks timeline"; 3. "Cell timeline"; 4. "Unseen timeline"; and probably 5."Goku Black timeline".--Sharingan91 (talk) 14:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Only the green rings represent timeline alterations so there are only 4 timelines. WIKIMARCO (talk) 19:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The 4"green rings represent 4 other timelines, and the 1 silver ring represents the 1 main timeline. TyphlosionX (talk) 20:07, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Name Name needs to be changed to Zamasu (Goku Black). Goku Black was a nickname only used by the heroes as a codename, Now that we know his true identity, should be redirected. Zamasu Black never acknowledged it as his name either. he directly called himself Zamasu so thats the only name hes used for himself.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:00, October 3, 2016 (UTC) We don't know enough about the characters or the situation to make that decision. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:03, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Goku Black information Why the heck did you do that?!!!! You just outdated everything! Just add the information from today, without all the speculation okay! SuperBen 1000000 (talk) 01:10, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :We know next to nothing about Goku Black. Most of the information from today is speculation. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 01:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC)